chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
CHDK firmware usage/MoreBest
The new "Collaborative Build" (previously JuciPhoX Build) has been taking off and there are so many new features and improvments, it's time to start yet ANOTHER firmeware usage page! :) "Collaborative" is too long to type and say. And "JuciPhoX" doesn't give everyone who has contributed proper credit. (I'm pretty sure that Jucifer and PhyrePhoX would agree, but they do deserve credit for starting out this amazing new collaborative build to which so many others were happy to contribute and work in cooperation.) So I'm going to step on everyone's toes and coin a new and more fun name for this one, let's call this the new "MoreBest Build" (like AllBest but with MORE!) (This is a beginning documentation in progress. Only those features that are unique to the new MoreBest Build will be covered here. All other pre-existing features may be found on the original GrAnd and AllBest Firmware usage pages. (reminder to insert links for those here.)) ---- MoreBest Firmware Usage =Extra Photo Operations= Disable Overrides :Allows the use of a half-press + down button press to quickly toggle any override settings on and off. The status of your overrides will appear where you normal override settings are displayed in the OSD but in your chosen warning color. (See "Visual Settings") :OFF - Turns off the "Disable Overrides" shortcut option. :ON - Starts out with any override settings disabled. :Disabled - Starts out with any override settings disabled. ::The "ON" and "Disabled" options allow you to use this feature in your custom menu (or where it is) as your quick override toggle instead of using any shortcut key. Some cameras may not have the shortcut feature available. : Include AutoISO & Bracketing :Includes AutoISO and Bracketing settings in the "Disable Override" settings. If not enabled then your AutoISO and Bracketing settings will not be turned on nor off by the "Disable Override" shortcut button. Enable Fast EV Switch :Turns your UP and DOWN buttons into a quick EV compensation buttons. You no longer have to press your function or menu buttons to adjust your EV settings while shooting. There is also a screen display showing your chosen EV-compensation settings by whatever step-size you have chosen (see below). It is advisable to move your OSD EV override display over your camera's own to prevent confusion. ::Note: when changing the EV compensation with this shortcut you will not see the image updated with your chosen EV change until you half-press the shutter. However, on cameras that have their own built-in histogram function, if display of Canon's own histogram is enabled on your screen then you will see a real-time change in your EVF/LCD as you change your EV values with this new short-cut. ::Note too: This change is not saved between camera power-downs. If you would always like to start out with a small negative preset EV value to avoid blown highlights, then use Canon's own EV compensation setting for your startup EV value. This Fast EV Switch will reflect that value on startup. Step Size (1EV)? :When using the Fast EV shortcut feature you can adjust how much you want to change your EV compensation with each UP or DOWN keypress. Step size is adjustable from 1/6EV up to 4EV in 1/6th EV increments. A major improvement over the adjustment levels and steps available in Canon's firmware. =OSD Parameters= Hide in Playback :When enabled this will hide all CHDK OSD elements from being displayed on your playback screen. A boon to those who were bothered by seeing the battery and other indicators in their playback screens. Center Menu :A cosmetic adjustment to your CHDK Menu screens to evenly place them on the screen. Always Select First Entry in Menu :Quickly position your menu-selection cursor on the first entry in any CHDK menu. Instead of having to press down once to enter the menu options it will now start out already on the first menu option. User Menu Enable :OFf - Disables use of the User Menu :On - Enables the User Menu when in mode and pressing HALF-PRESS + MENU. :On Direct - When entering mode your User Menu will be automatically displayed without having to press the MENU button. You may reach the main menu by scrolling to the bottom or using a HALF-PRESS + MENU shortcut keys. :Edit - Enters the editing mode for your User Menu. See the Allbest Firmware Usage page for User Menu programming instructions. User Menu as Root :Toggles the behavior of the Menus when the User Menu is turned ON. When this option is set then the User Menu will be the first one to be seen, and the main menu may be reached by using the HALF-PRESS + MENU shortcut keys. Show State :Displays your Override, Bracketing, and Override Disabled settings in their own positionable information area. Show Temperature :OFF - No display of camera component temperatures. :Optical - Displays the temperature of your optical elements (most assume this is used for the IS mechanism and Zoom/Focus motors). When the camera is first turned on this will most accurately reflect the environmental temperature. :CCD - Display the temperature of the CCD. Let's you know when it might be getting too warm. Or when it's cold enough to take lower-noise images. :Battery - Displays the temperature of the battery compartment. :All - Displays all 3 values. ::NOTE: All temperatures are displayed in Centigrade. (Westerners will have to wait until they put in a quick F=(9C/5)+32 function for us. Until then just know that you're not going to freeze when it displays 20.) Edge Overlay Enable edge overlay :Creates and overlays a high-contrast outline of the edges in the last half-press or shot that you took. Valuable for those that want to align features for panorama stitching or for doing stop-frame animations. Similar to an "onion-skinning" mode in animation software. Edge overlay threshold :Set the edge-overlay sensitivity. Lower values create edges along lower contrast / lower-brightness edges. Higher values only create edges on the highest contrast / brightest boundaries, and therefore fewer, finer, and more well defined lines. Adjust as per your needs. Edge overlay color :When selected press SET to display the standard color selection palette, to choose your edge-overlay highlighting color. Choose your color then press SET again to register that color with this function. Filespace Show Filespace Icon :Displays a small SD shaped icon on your screen to show how much filespace is left on your SD card. Opaque means remaining free space. Transparent means that space has been used. Use the OSD Layout Editor to position the icon anywhere on your screen. Show Space Bar :Displays a thin SD capacity remaining "fuel-gauge" icon on your screen. Location is positionable in your OSD Layout Editor. :Don't - Turn off this feature. :Horizont - Displays the bar-graph gauge in a horizontal orientation. :Vertical - Displays the bar-graph gauge in a vertical orientation. Size on Screen :Changes the display size of your "Space Bar" SD-capacity gauge. :1/4 - the bar-graph only goes 1/4th the width or height of your EVF/LCD display. :1/2 - the bar-graph goes 1/2 the width or height of your EVF/LCD display. : 1 - the bar-graph goes the full width or height of your EVF/LCD display. Width/Height Change the width (for vertical space-bar) or height (for horizontal space-bar) in 1-pixel increments. Show Filespace in Percent :Display your SD-card space left in percentage of its total capacity. (Toggles between this and the MB option.) OSD display element positionable in your OSD Layout Editor. Show Filespace in MB :Displays your SD-card space-remaining in Megabytes. Toggles between this and the percentage option. (see above) Warning Unit :Don't - Don't create any warning when your free SD-card space is getting low. :Percent - Turn your space remaining display to the warning color when the percentage reaches or goes below your selected "% Threshold" (see below). :MB - Turn your space remaining display to the warning color when the Megabytes reaches or goes below your selected "MB Threshold (see below). % Threshold MB Threshold Clock Show Clock Clock Format 12h Clock Indicator @ Shutter Half-press Show Show OSD in Review Mode =Video Parameters= Clear Video Params on Start Fast Video Control Video Quality Control Show Remaining Videotime Refresh Rate (~sec) =RAW Parameters= Exceptions Disable @ Video Record? Disable RAW @ Sports Disable RAW @ Burst Disable RAW @ Timer Disable RAW @ EV Bracketing Warn when Exception? Bad Pixel Removal ::(include new features for badpixel removal by shutter speed time) Parameters Set =Custom Curves= Enable Curve Load Curve Profile =Remote Parameters= (script) Enable Remote (scriptless) Enable Remote (scriptless) Enable Sync (scriptless) Enable Sync Delay (scriptless) Sync Delay 0.1ms (scriptless) Sync Delay 01.s Load Default Param Values =Visual Settings= ::(add notes about new warning and display colors for all newer features) =Debug Parameters= ::(info needed on new Debug Menu featues, in particular the usage of partition swapping) ---- =New uBASIC and LUA Scripting Commands!= (list and describe their useage here!)